


capillaries

by problematiquedrabbles (problematiquefave)



Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [45]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, F/M, Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematiquefave/pseuds/problematiquedrabbles
Summary: Brett coaxes Malia into trying pot.prompt: uninterested
Relationships: Brett Talbot/Malia Tate
Series: Teen Wolf Drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109106
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	capillaries

“Not interested?”

“In _what_?” Malia asked, scowling as she tried to decipher what Brett was offering her.

“It’s a _joint_.” The tone of his voice caused her to turn her expression on him, pointedly ignoring his crooked grin. “Marijuana. Pot. It gets you high.”

“We’re werewolves. That doesn’t work on us.”

He shrugged. “Alcohol doesn’t work on us. This is different. Liver versus lungs, I guess. Here.” He motioned with the joint again. Malia hesitated then took it, bringing it to her lips. She coughed as she pulled it away.

Brett laughed. “Wait a minute and you won’t be frowning.”


End file.
